A rack storage and retrieval device is known from DE 198 50 163 A1. In order to allow a separate removal of goods from a rack storage facility, a controllable stopper element is in each case provided on the storage rods of the rack storage facility. The stopper elements are in each case controllable by means of a control device, so that goods to be retrieved from storage can be released by means of the stopper element on the guide rods. The outlay in terms of apparatus and, in particular, control for a storage facility of this type and, in particular, the rack storage and retrieval device cooperating therewith is large. The placing of separate goods into storage and retrieving them is expensive.
A gripper system for removing individual goods from a rack storage facility is known from DE 20 201 008 717 U1. DE 195 00 612 A1 relates to a codable adaptor for use with a suspension conveyor system. DE 298 04 038 U1 relates to a separator for hangers hanging on conveyor sections.
A rack storage facility in the form of a high-rack storage facility is in each case known from DE 10 2007 013 863 A1, from DE 102 14 471 A1 and from DE 10 2008 025 778 A1, with a rack storage and retrieval device which, on the one hand, is used to load the high-rack storage facility and, on the other hand, to remove goods from the high-rack storage facility. For this purpose, goods, in particular clothing items arranged on clothes hangers, are arranged on a storage rod of the high rack and the complete storage rod equipped with goods is removed by the rack storage and retrieval device and transported away. The rack storage facilities mentioned allow a removal of goods exclusively in large quantities. Goods that are not required and retrieved from storage have to be sorted and then either stored in the high-rack storage facility or at a location. In any case, an additional storage of the goods that are not required but have nevertheless been retrieved from storage is necessary. The removal of goods from a high-rack storage facility of this type is laborious.